Sleepaway Camp II: Unhappy Campers
Sleepaway Camp II: Unhappy Campers è un film del 1988 diretto da Michael A. Simpson. È il seguito del film Sleepaway Camp. Trama Un gruppo di ragazzi in campeggio si riunisce intorno al fuoco per raccontarsi storie spaventose. Una di loro, Phoebe, racconta le vicende accadute a Camp Arawak. Improvvisamente la loro organizzatrice, Angela, la trova e le ordina di tornarsene nella sua cabina. Dopo una discussione, Angela ordina a Phoebe di tornarsene a casa. La ragazza, afflitta, scappa nel bosco, ma poi si perde. Improvvisamente appare Angela che la colpisce in testa con un ceppo e le taglia la lingua, uccidendola. Il giorno dopo, il gruppo di Angela si sta chiedendo che fine abbia fatto Phoebe ed Angela spiega a loro che l'aveva mandata a casa. Nel frattempo, Cherlie ed Emilio stanno fotografando delle ragazze a seno nudo. Poi Angela, mentre cammina nel bosco, sorprende le sorelle Brooke e Jodi mentre fumano della marijuana e mentre fornicano con uno dei ragazzi. Dopo aver mandato via il ragazzo, Angela uccide le due sorelle bruciandole vive. Quella stessa notte, i ragazzi decidono di rubare le mutande delle ragazze nelle loro cabine, ma Angela arriva e li butta fuori. Mentre Angela è in riunione con gli altri organizzatori del campeggio, le ragazze si riprendono i loro vestiti rubati dai ragazzi. Intanto Angela sorprende Mare mentre sta mostrando i seni nudi. La ragazza decide di tornarsene a casa, ma mentre sta per andarsene viene uccisa da Angela con un trapano. Il giorno dopo, Angela sorprende Charlie ed Emilio con le foto delle ragazze nude. Più tardi, alcuni ragazzi del campeggio decidono di fare uno scherzo ad Angela per spaventarla. Per fare questo, un ragazzo si traveste da Freddy Krueger, un altro si traveste da Jason Voorhees ed un altro si traveste da Leatherface. Però il loro piano va a rotoli quando Angela uccide uno dei ragazzi col guanto artigliato di Freddy e fa fuori gli altri due ragazzi rimanenti con la motosega. Il giorno dopo Angela uccide Ally pugnalandola e buttandola dentro un buco pieno di letame e sanguisughe. Quella notte, Demi fa notare ad Angela che, secondo i genitori, Mare non è tornata a casa. La donna, sentendosi in difficoltà, strangola la ragazza con la corda di una chitarra. Poi Angela uccide Lea, che aveva assistito all'omicidio. Il capo del campeggio, soprannominato "Zio John", licenzia Angela per aver "mandato a casa" (questa era la scusa detta da Angela quando qualcuno si chiedeva che fine avessero fatto gli altri che erano stati uccisi da lei) gli altri campeggiatori senza il suo permesso. Sentendosi tristi per Angela, Molly e Sean decidono di andarla a trovare per consolarla, ma quando raggiungono il posto dove lei alloggia, trovano i cadaveri di tutti i campeggiatori uccisi da lei. Improvvisamente Angela appare dietro di loro, mette k.o. Sean e lega i due ragazzi. Al campeggio, Rob, il migliore amico di Sean, rivela a T.C., il capo degli organizzatori del campeggio, che Molly e Sean sono scomparsi. T.C. va alla ricerca di Angela, ma viene ucciso proprio da quest'ultima con dell'acido solforico. Sean poi scopre che Angela non è altro che Peter/Angela Baker, la serial killer quattordicenne e transessuale del precedente film. La donna rivela che era stata mandata in un manicomio e, dopo due anni di terapia elettroshock e dopo aver cambiato definitivamente sesso, scappò e fu assunta come consulente a Camp Rolling Hills. Dopo aver dato le dovute spiegazioni, Angela decapita Sean con un machete. Poi Angela lascia l'abitazione per andare ad uccidere Matt, il ragazzo che fornicava con Jodi e Brooke. Dopo essere ritornata, Molly, che era riuscita precedentemente a slegarsi, la tramortisce con un ceppo e fugge via. La donna la insegue, ma Molly cade da una sporgenza e viene ritenuta morta da Angela. Quella notte Diane, un'altra organizzatrice del campeggio, trova i cadaveri di Emilio e Charlie, uccisi tempo prima da Angela. Terrorizzata, va subito ad avvertire lo Zio John, ma scopre che anche lui è stato ucciso. Diane si prepara quindi a correre, ma urta il cadavere di Rob. Angela, poi, appare dietro di lei e la accoltella, per poi andarsene dal'ufficio. Nel frattempo Molly, che aveva ripreso conoscenza dopo la caduta dalla sporgenza, zoppica ferita fuori dal bosco. La ragazza, poi, raggiunge una strada e cerca di chiedere soccorso. Finalmente un pick up si ferma per darle un passaggio, ma Molly scopre poi con terrore che l'autista del veicolo non è altro che Angela. Il film finisce con un finale sospeso. È improbabile che Molly, ferita e spaventata, riesca a salvarsi da Angela. Note I toni tetri e psicologici dell'originale vengono del tutto eliminati a favore di uno svolgimento slasher più canonico, non privo di tocchi grotteschi. L'identità del killer è rivelata fin dall'inizio (il mystery della faccenda si era infatti esaurito nel precendente film del 1983 quando alla fine venivamo a sapere che Angela era in verità un maschio transessuale e psicopatico divenuto tale dopo aver visto morire la propria sorellina) e non c'è alcuna suspence. Il film fu realizzato subito prima e nella medesima location del suo sequel e per la parte dell'assassina, non potendo avere la Felissa Rose del primo film che era impegnata al college, fu ingaggiata Pamela Springsteen, la sorella di Bruce, che si dimostra una simpatica e brava attrice ma che non avrà un futuro nel cinema. Senza colpi di scena particolari com'era stato per il film precedente, Sleepaway Camp II si riduce ad essere uno slasher ancor più canonico nello svolgimento e nei particolari tipici del genere (sesso, giovani...) ma con un'assassina di un certo fascino (non bellezza) che come d'uopo trova tanti e diversi modi di eliminare le sue vittime, ad uso e Releases Negli Stati Uniti il film uscì in VHS distribuita dalla Nelson Entertainment nell'ottobre 1988. Il film è stato distribuito due volte in DVD negli Stati Uniti dalla Anchor Bay Entertainment. La prima volta uscì nel 2002 in una edizione di un solo disco, così come era nel Sleepaway Camp Survival Kit. Both these releases are currently out of print. Anchor Bay Entertainment ha rilasciato il film in DVD anche nel Regno Uniyo il 31 maggio 2004, whilst Futuristic Entertainment released it on VHS in the nineties under the alternate title "Nightmare Vacation 2". Curiosità Il film è stato girato a Bremen e Waco, in Georgia. Alla fine dei credits si vede Angela che da dietro ad un angolo dà la buonanotte allo spettatore dicendo «''' Goodnight campers! '''» La Polaroid che Emilio e Charlie usano per far le foto alle ragazze nude è una Polaroid Zip, mentre le foto che vengono mostrate come se fossero fatte da quella macchina sono invece quelle di una Polaroid 600. La verzione Zip usava solo pellicole serie 8. La scena di sesso tra Ally e Rob fu girata da Valerie Hartman ed una controfigura maschile dal momento che Terry Hobbs ai tempi era minorenne. Nel film Molly Nagle è interpretata da Renee Estevez, sorella di Charlie Sheen ed Emilio Estevez. Il padre dei tre è Martin Sheen che ha dato il cognome d'arte al primo e il suo cognome vero agli altri tre figli. Il vero nome di Martin Sheen è infatti Ramon Antonio Gerard Estevez. References Locandina Categoria:Film statunitensi Categoria:Film thriller Categoria:Film horror Categoria:Film slasher Categoria:Film inediti in Italia